Bento
by dyorayaki
Summary: "Apa aku kurang ganteng?" Wufan ngesot dengan wajah memelas menuju Chanyeol yang sedang browsing lewat laptopnya. (Krisoo/BL/fluff)


Wufan punya segalanya.

Rumah mewah, mobil keren, uang banyak, otak encer, orang tua pengertian, teman-teman yang oke.

Wufan punya segalanya, dan Wufan tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki manis di depannya ini menolak untuk jalan dengannya.

"Aku sibuk, maaf ya." Dengan senyum super manis yang membuat Wufan diabetes lelaki itu perlahan berjalan menjauhi Wufan. Begitu saja? Oke, maafkan kegantengan Wufan yang memang kelewatan atau tinggi badannya yang juga berlebihan atau mungkin karismanya yang membuat lelaki manis itu merasa terintimidasi. Fuck it_, Wufan. Kamu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gebetanmu. Kegantenganmu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. _Payah.

Wufan mendengus frustasi. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengajak Do Kyungsoo jalan bareng tapi berkali-kali pula ia ditolak. Mentah. Mentah. Tidak matang. Tidak gosong. Tidak dimasak. Mentah. Langsung ditolak bahkan sebelum Wufan selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Apa aku kurang ganteng?" Wufan ngesot dengan wajah memelas menuju Chanyeol yang sedang browsing lewat laptopnya. Bertanya dengan empat tanda tanya, artinya ia benar-benar bertanya. Chanyeol melirik Wufan malas, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan terpenting abad ini.

"Kurang tinggi?"

"Kurang wangi?"

"Kurang korea? Terlalu bule?"

"Gigimu kurang mundur! LOL," Zitao tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol yang tadi diam saja langsung ngakak sampai menitikkan air mata dan hampir pipis di celana sementara Zitao dengan santainya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Wufan, geli melihat wajah Wufan yang jadi tambah kusut, sekusut hati Wufan yang tambah merana karena teman-temannya memang brengsek.

"Kita bukan teman lagi, _bye_!" Wufan merongos jelek kemudian bangun dan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

Zitao dan Chanyeol ber-_high five_.

**.**

Wufan deg-degan.

Wufan sudah membulatkan tekad, ia akan melabrak Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Mengkonfirmasi kekurangannya, padahal Wufan yakin ia tidak kurang apa-apa ("kurang mundur!" Chanyeol dan Zitao berteriak dari kejauhan) ia hampir sempurna. Hampir, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan (tss).

Wufan tersentak melihat targetnya akhirnya muncul di keramaian. Jantungnya semakin tidak karuan seiring dengan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang semakin memperpendek jarak, dan ketika Kyungsoo berjalan persis di depannya Wufan tanpa pikir dua kali langsung menyeret bocah malang itu ke pojok koridor.

"Ap—hai?" Kyungsoo kelihatan terkejut, bola matanya membulat sempurna menatap Wufan. Kalau Wufan adalah kartun mungkin sudah mimisan dia, tapi Wufan bukanlah kartun dan ia harus berakting cool agar Kyungsoo takluk padanya kali ini.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, Wufan menahan napas.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu aku kurang apa?"

Kedua alis Kyungsoo bertaut dan Wufan ingin naik ke lantai atas lalu loncat ke bawah kemudian mati dan menikah dengan Kyungsoo di surga.

"Kurang apa? Kurang.. apa ya? Tidak kurang apa-apa tuh?"

Wufan menjerit dalam hati, lagu tema piala dunia 2014 berdengung keras di telinganya dan hasrat untuk membunuh (setidaknya melukai) Chanyeol dan Zitao semakin membara di dada.

"Kalau gitu kenapa nggak mau jalan denganku?"

"Kamu suka aku?"

Wufan bengong. _Jadi selama ini kamu anggap aku ngapain ajsdjsahdkhkfhd_. Mata bulat inosen Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, Wufan gemas banget, Wufan sungguhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara menahan nafsunya pada lelaki ini. _Maafkan Wufan ya Tuhan, Wufan tidak akan nonton film gitu-gitu lagi Ya Tuhan, tapi tidak janji sih_..

"_Aku cinta kamu seperti Baekhyun—kamu tahu Baekhyun?—cinta mati dengan koleksi eyelinernya."_ Wufan tidak tahu bagaimana kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar dan ia bersumpah bisa melihat semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Semua orang tahu Baekhyun, diva kampus yang mengklaim dirinya telah resmi menikah dengan koleksi eyelinernya. Sentuh eyelinernya kau tidak akan bisa sentuh apa-apa lagi seumur hidup. Kyungsoo juga tahu itu maka ia canggung mengelus tengkuknya.

"_Aku juga sih_." Kyungsoo menggumam, Wufan bengong lagi. _#NP Katty Perry – Fireworks_.

"Aku kira kau mengajakku jalan buat main-main atau gimana... Ah, aku terlalu banyak nonton drama." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. Wufan tertawa kecil, lucu banget Kyungsoo ini. Dia pikir Wufan mengajaknya jalan karena taruhan dengan orang lain dan kalau sudah berhasil ia akan dibuang begitu saja, di_bully_ habis-habisan oleh satu kampus seperti drama BOF yang sempat _booming_ itu.

Ya ya ya Wufan tahu ia ganteng seperti Gu Junpyo.

"Jadi.. mau jalan denganku?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Wufan langsung lupa _image_ dan Kyungsoo mendadak menyesal menerima ajakan Wufan.

_Happy ending_, deh. Tamat.

a/n: maafkan tapi aku suka krisoo. Maafkan lagi kalau tidak paham. Dan makasih banget buat yang mau baca dan review kisseu kisseu dari taeyeon dan baekhyun. Sarangaheeeeehhehehheeeehehehehhehehehehehe.


End file.
